harvest_lunatonefandomcom-20200214-history
Snowfall Inlet
Located three hours north of the Raccolto island chain, Snowfall Inlet is an unusually cold island. Tall mountains make up the center of the lengthy island and snow is known to reach near the shores on particularly cold days. Even in summer snow falls on the mountains and the island is cool. The residents of the island are known to be ancestors to ancient Raccolto dwellers. Current Locations Open: Town= Snowfall Town A tiny town on the northern side of the island. It is home to many locals and several cozy warm businesses. Hot chocolate just might be the most purchased beverage in this town! Year round this town sees tourist from all over the world as they come for the great skiing and mount climbing. You can contribute towards the development of the town via donations! Snowfall town Businesses * Hotel (igloos) * Planetarium * Ice sculpture park (in-progress) * Ski resort (in-progress) |-|Lab= The Snowfall Fossil Laboratory At the edge of town a small facility rests with winter pines at its back. A sign stands out front labeling the building. Should you enter you may find a scientists eager for a chance to try out their cloning skills! To bring a fossil back to life you will need a pet slot and a fossil, which can be found in Raccolto’s caverns and mines. Note the group when you have the desired fossil and the pet slot. The pokemon you get will depend on the fossil you have, such as Old Amber will produce Aerodactyl. Some Pokemon you clone may be able to be ridden as mounts! If you see the fossil Pokemon on a mount list, then purchase a mount slot instead of a pet slot, and raise your fossil. All fossil Pokemon are unable to reproduce. |-|Flying Mounts= Rime Ridge Mountain Ranch Follow a path half way up the mountain trail and you will find a humble ranch in its cold reaches. Specially trained, these mounts do not carry you over land, but over the clouds! The Pokemon for sale here are all young and in their first stages of evolution. So please do not ride them till they are fully evolved! A Flying Mount costs 4,000 PD and will take up a mount slot! * Charmander/ Charmeleon/ Charizard * Giant Spearow/ Fearow (Fearow: 5 ft; Spearow: 3 ft; ) * Dratini/ Dragonair/ Dragonite * Noibat/ Noivern * Yanma/ Yanmega * Tropius * Bagon/ Shelgon/ Salamance * Trapinch/ Vibrava/ Flygon * Zubat/ Golbat/ Crobat * Drampa What other flying mounts are there? |-|Trails= Hiking Trails There are a total of 7 trails available for residents to enjoy on Snowfall Inlet. It can be quite a fruitful endeavor to take on these trails as they are home to several rare ingredients that can be used in crafting. Residents must prove their capabilities in hiking more advanced trails by completing the previous one before they can move on. The following trails are available to residents: {| class="article-table" !Trail # !Colour Code !Trail Name ! colspan="2" |Rewards |- |1 |Yellow |Snorunt Romp | | |- |2 |Yellow-Green |Snover Slope | | |- |3 |Green |Beartic Bluff | | |- |4 |Teal |Piloswine Precipice | | |- | | |Minior Mines | | |- |5 |Cyan |Bergmite Basin | | |- |6 |Blue |Glaceon Gap | | |- |7 |Dark Blue/Purple |Frostbite Butte | | |-|Pokemon= Minior Mines An old mine sits blanketed in snow on the edge of this mountainous trail. Dilapidated buildings lead up to a dark entrance, and railways bring the curious further inward. Rusted mine carts and slouching supports can be found on the various tunnels that lead ever further into the mountains. The deeper one gets, the warmer the air feels, and many Pokemon find the temperatures more pleasant than the harsh winter storms outside. Pokemon are found in Minior Mines: * Popplio/Brionne/Primarina * Rockruff/Lycanroc * Drampa * Dewpider/Araquanid * Togedemaru * Stufful/Bewear * Minior * Dhelmise * Wishiwashi * Mimikyu * Mudbray/Mudsdale * Crabrawler/Crabominable * Wimpod/Golisopod * Jangmo-o/Hakamo-o/Kommo-o * Alolan Sandshrew/Alolan Sandslash * Alolan Vulpix/Alolan Ninetales * Alolan Meowth/Alolan Persian * Alolan Rattata/Alolan Raticate Category:Locations Category:Pokemon